


The Journey of Natsume Takeshi

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was peaceful, until that strange transfer student appeared one day. He was strange, in fact he was very strange. Those around him who don't understand, they will never understand who he really is. Those fated to play important roles will play their roles. 'You belong here, Natsume Takeshi. You cannot run forever.' -Matoba Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou. They belong to the original repective authors! =D**

**This is my first time writing in this site. I used to write in www.fanfiction.net**

**I don't know about this site here, but please review! Thank you!**

* * *

 

 

 

Chapter 1: The transfer student

 

"Did you know there's a transfer student coming in?" said Arika as she walked into the classroom. "And how was it?" said her friend. "I don't know. I haven't even seen his face." Arika said in a very annoying tone. The class frowned at her. It's as if they were thinking 'don't talk if you don't know!'. When the bell rang, Arika settled herself in her seat. The homeroom teacher walked in with the attendance book in hand. "Settle down, settle down." Soon, whispers filled the classroom. The transfer student became the hot topic. No one had seen who it was or how he looked like. They were curious. "Well then, I will now take your attendance." said the homeroom teacher.

"Arika!"

"Tenshi!"

"Yuki!"

"Haru!"

"Eiko!"

"Jun!"

"Kyouya!"

"Rika!"

"Kitamoto!"

"Nishimura!"

"Taki!"

After the homeroom teacher finished taking the attendance, he smirked. "Today is a special day, it seemed." "Is it the transfer student?" asked Arika eagerly. "Why, yes. You are definitely knowledgeable, Miss Arika." the homeroom teacher pushed up his spectacles. The whispers increased even more. "Come in. You don't have to stand there all day." the homeroom teacher stared at the door. The door then clicked open. "Ah...my bad, teacher." he bowed. "Raise your head. This is such a trivial matter. Come in." said the homeroom teacher. The students stared at him intently. The transfer student had a strange aura around him. His hair, unlike locals, have a slightly blond hair. His irises are highlighted with bright orange. He stepped into the classroom and faced the students who are soon to be his classmates. "Good afternoon. Nice to meet you. My name is Natsume Takeshi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friends

The class stared at him for a moment. Then, the girls started screaming. Natsume just stared at the class and smiled gently. The guys were irritated. Nishimura and Kitamoto had a feeling that the new transfer student has something that did not allow anyone near him. "Okay, Natsume, you may sit there." the homeroom teacher pointed at the empty seat near the window on the right. Natsume walked up to the empty seat and stared at the empty seat. "Can you please move? This is my seat." he whispered. The class was wondering why he wasn't sitting down. "Is there a problem, Natsume?" said the homeroom teacher. Natsume looked up and smiled, "there isn't anything wrong. I'm sorry." Natsume sat down. "He is weird," whispered Nishimura. "Shh!" warned Kitamoto.

* * *

 

 

Natsume glanced out of the window. In his eyes, everything that he could see, it was everything that people around him couldn't see. He knew. Whatever he did, no one will understand. No one noticed, how strange Natsume Takeshi was...yet. Kitamoto and Nishimura found out that Natsume was often alone and they felt that he was lonely. One day, they walked up to him, "Hi, Natsume!" they wished him. "Hi, Kitamoto, Nishimura." Natsume smiled back gently. "Why are you out here?" "Why can't we? You are really strange." said Nishimura.

-dead silence-

Nishimura and Kitamoto couldn't stand the environment. The situation was too heavy. They felt uncomfortable with such heavy silence. "Say, Natsume, why don't you become our friend?" said Nishimura. Natsume stared at him. Natsume couldn't believe him. "A friend?" "Yes, Natsume. Be our friend!" said Nishimura happily. "Well then, we have to get going. See ya tomorrow!" Kitamoto and Nishimura waved and smiled as they left for home. Natsume stayed at the same spot. No one had ever held out to him. Everyone around him had always cursed his existence. They believed his family was cursed, and creepy. Everyone in his family died young. Natsume Takeshi was left alone in this cruel world. Natsume watched the breeze blew the grass. "Maybe having friends isn't so bad," he told himself. Behind him, was a dark shadow no one could see but him. "Natsume, you said you wouldn't trust humans again, didn't you?" it whispered. "Go away, yokai! What I decide to do has nothing to do with you!" Natsume raced home and never turned back. The shadow was left dumbfounded. Never in its life a human who could see it, yet left it alone in this cruel world. The time of a yokai is different. Time passes so slowly that it could torture them. Loneliness could kill them. Natsume swore he would protect this town. The first time in his life, there are humans who willingly wanted to become friends with him. He swore he will protect them. Protect. Protect from what? Natsume feared the worst will come one day. The things he most worried at the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The Matoba Clan

"You seemed happy, Matoba," Nanase noticed. She brought him his documents. "Of course, Nanase. Can't you feel it?" said Matoba. "Of course." replied Nanase. "A strong power indeed has arrived. But I wonder where did the source of such powerful spiritual power comes from?" "Well...I wonder." said Matoba. He smirked as he glanced out of the window. "This is going to be interesting," Nanase finished piling the documents and left Matoba alone to his thoughts.

_The one who owns such spiritual power, yet hidden and integrated among these common people should stand up and stand out. It's such a waste for it to be kept hidden. Is it a human? Of course it is. No yokai would have such spiritual power. Did the human had a traumatic background that tied him? Well...we will meet soon. Fate will bring us together._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The special 'guest'

Natsume arrived at school a little too early for class. He then decided he would go to his paradise spot, a place no one would disturb him. But upon stepping onto the school grounds, he saw a crowd blocking the school building. "Huh? What is going on?" he wondered. "Good morning, Natsume!" Kitamoto and Nishimura appeared behind him. "Good morning, Kitamoto, Nishimura," Natsume smiled gently. "What is that?" Natsume pointed to the noisy crowd in front of the building. "Well, it seemed someone with high reputation is visiting," said Nishimura. "I think it is an exorcist," "An exorcist?" Natsume had no words to describe. Natsume was drifted off into his own thoughts. _An exorcist? Why here in one of the many schools? is there a reason? Or is it because of me? If it is...then my objective here is useless...I have to get ready to run.._

"Natsume! Natsume?" Kitamoto called. "Ah..." Natsume blinked. "What are you spacing out for?" said Nishimura. "Come, let's go. The bell is about to ring. "Okay," Natsume followed them to class. Although no one knew, Natsume was worried what was going to happen. The day went on as usual. The homeroom teacher took the class attendances and the class started. "It wasn't normal, for an exorcist to visit," Natsume whispered to himself. He glanced out of the window. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shady figure in the school garden holding a scythe looming over a group of students from his next class. Natsume sighed and turned back to his book.

In the middle of the six period, a flashy black car stoppes right in front of the school gates. A guy with long black hair with his left eye sealed stepped out and walked in the school grounds. The classes were called off and even the school headmaster came out of his office. He welcomed the person thought was suspicious. "Who the heck is that?" said Nishimura. Nishimura, Kitamoto, Natsume and Sasada were one of the few that didn't go down to greet that so important person. "It seems an exorcist has come to our school," said the class representative. "That was true?!" yelled Nisimura. "How did you know, Sasada?" said Kitamoto. Sasda sighed. "Why don't you go down and find out for yourself?" said Sasada. "Oh, I'm Sasada Jun, by the way," Sasada held out her hand to Natsume. "Nice to meet you. I'm Natsume Takeshi." replied Natsume. "How are you, Principal Ryuuki?" smiled the exorcist. The principal put on his best performance. "Oh, I am very good, Matoba. Thank you for coming all the way. Is there something I can help you with?" "I would like to walk around the school grounds. I will do it my way." Matoba glanced at the classroom. 'That boy looked strangely familiar.' "Come,"he said to his yokai servants which the people around him could not. As Matoba walked away, the crowd becomes even noisier. "It's creepy when they could see things that normal people couldn't," said Arika. "Yeah..." her friend prompted agreed without question. "People who are borned with such gift are cool, but I'm sure they suffered so much during their childhood," whispered Taki. Taki was only passing by, returning from the teahers' lounge. The principal then glanced at the crowd of students who came to greet the special guest. He sighed. "Since it became like this, I'll let you off this time." The crowd cheered. "Thank you principal!" "BUT, this is the only time, remember that!" the principal stormed off.

Matoba strolled among the classrooms and he found one classroom and the only one which was still filled with students. The teacher wasn't around, and the boy he saw from the window was there. He opened the door and all faces was startled. "Yes? Do you need anything?" asked Sasada. Matoba walked in and loomed over Natsume. "Hey, you! This is a classroom!" Sasada was pissed. She hated people ignored her. "Restrain her," Matoba told his servants. Invisible to them but Natsume, they were shocked that they couldn't move suddenly. They panicked and suspected he used a curse. Natsume stared intently at Matoba's yokai servants. Matoba chuckled. "This is the first time I see someone with such powerful spiritual power. You can see them, no?" Natsume was uninterested. "It seems you need a distraction to answer my question," Matoba smirked. He commanded his servants to beat them up. "STOP!" Natsume voice rang throughout the building. "What's wrong, Natsume? You looked flustered." said Nishimura. "Oh...it's nothing." Natsume smiled. "Such a fake facade. You can't even tell them the truth. You should join our side. You will be much happier. No one will call you names, and no one will curse you anymore." said Matoba.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Relevance

"Who are you?" said Natsume. "What a cold shoulder." chuckled Matoba. Matoba ceased the threats on Natsume's classmates. "I am Matoba Seiji,""Matoba Seiji?!" said Kitamoto. "Eh? You know him?" said Natsume. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" his classmates screamed. "He is the world's well-known exorcist who never failed in a mission!" said Sasada. "Oh...okay." said Natsume. "Well, that certainly wasn't the expression I was expecting." chuckled Matoba. "What's your name?" "Natsume Takeshi." replied Natsume. "And I don't understand why should I join you. We just met today, and it was just coincidence." "Coincidence, huh? It must be fate you have appeared once again." said Matoba.

"What are you talking about? Natsume is free where he wants to go!" said Sasada. "And you have no right to restrict that!" Matoba glared at her. "What do you know? You are very lucky not able to see those things. Do you know how terrible was it for a child to able to see them and no adults believed them and thought they were strange?" "What..." Sasada flinched. "Enough, Sasada." said Natsume. "What have you come for? Certainly not come to visit the school." "Oya? You're sharp, Natsume Takeshi. Certainly that's the ability of a Natsume." smirked Matoba. "Well then, will you come with me?" Natsume glared at him. A Natsume? What is he talking about? He clearly came to school for me! "If I go with you, will you release my friends?" "Of course, if it's for my dear partner," replied Matoba.

Natsume took Matoba's hand, and they both vanished like the wind. "They're gone..." said Taki. "Why Natsume?" said Kitamoto. "He is such a mysterious guy," "What is his purpose?" said Kitamoto. When their classmates and the teacher returned, "Where's Natsume?" said the teacher. "He vanished." said Sasada. "Huh?!" the teacher thought they were messing with his head. "The exorcist took him and vanished." said Nishimura. It was an incident no one understand or believe. Where no one knows, they pretend to ignore. They did not care. They won't, unless there is someone or something is convenience or within their interest. "How could you ignore this?!" said Nishimura. The teacher glared at him and was pissed off. "This is final. Come to the principal's room now!"

The teacher put down his book and stormed out of the classroom. "Principal!" the teacher banged the door opened. The teacher found the principle to be nowhere to be found. "Eh? Where is he?" muttered the teacher. "Seems like luck decided to take my side," said Nishimura. "I did nothing wrong. You tried to bring me to justice because I told the truth? Is this why the world is truly conceited?" "You brat!!!" growled the teacher. "Yes, boy. This is how the world it is. Grow up." the principle said. "Principal!" the teacher and the students jumped. "Principle, you know that exorcist, don't you?" said Taki quietly.

The principal looked at her. "You're pretty sharp, for a girl, that is." he said. "Where did that exorcist took Natsume?" said Nishimura. "Natsume is no longer our student, until he feels like letting him return to school. Such a sad thing. He, who always didn't have any friends, people around him who didn't care about him, it's fate that you're able to witness the last of the Natsumes." said the principle. "What?" said Kitamoto, Natsume and Nishimura. "Who he meets in life has nothing to do with you people. And why an exorcist of all targeted Natsume?" said Kitamoto. "And what do you mean by the last of the Natsumes?" said Sasada.

The principal sighed. "There's much more things you don't know. Even Natsume himself doesn't realize this. We suspect he is the last heir of the Natsume Clan, the one that said to be able to banish evil with just words of their command. Their voice is truly a unique power." "This is truly ridiculous." said Sasada. "That is just impossible. Natsume Clan or not, aren't they humans as well? You're just abusing Natsume!" "You don't know anything. Now go back to class or I'll ban you from school. Now go!" spite the principal. The students were ushered back to class after that.

_One thing was clear. The school principal and the famous exorcist Matoba Seiji were collaborators. Natsume Takeshi was taken, into the hands of the enemy of the Natsume Clan, the Matoba Clan._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Captive

Natsume woke up to the drummings and the metal clanking noises outside his room. His head hurts. Headache, it seems. "This isn't my room. Where is this?" he muttered to himself. "This is the Matoba Residence, Takeshi." the exorcist entered the room. "It seems you have awaken." Takeshi glanced at the exorcist in front of him. "You're..." "Yes. I am. The one and only one." said Matoba. "Why am I here?" said Natsume. "Because you belong here." replied Matoba. "Bullshit." said Natsume in spite. Matoba smirked. _He doesn't know anything. Not even himself. People who are powerless are so conceited. They seal what makes it his identity. Well, now he is in my hands. With him here, no one can lock him away anymore._

Natsume was handed clothes and food. At least they treated him well. "Oya, is this the rumored Natsume?" said Nanase. "Yes," Matoba smirked. "Natsume...huh, it's been a very long since an exorcist have seen one." said Nanase. "What are you talking about?" Natsume was confused. "You didn't know? You were very famous in the world of exorcists and yokai. In fact, the Natsume Clan was infamous for their natural abilities to excel in something with ease." said Nanase. "We are cursed. No one wanted us." Natsume glanced at the window. "That is why we're taking you in." said Matoba. "How about it? No one will curse you anymore.Those so-called friends that turned their back from you the moment they found out the truth, this won't happen anymore."

"That's...." began Natsume. "Enough Natsume. You are already part of us." said Matoba. "What? I never said I will join you!" said Natsume. "Look at your wrists." said Nanase. Nanase finished piling the books on the table. "Well then, I'll be going." She knew Matoba had something in mind. _A child from the Natsumes, this is certainly interesting..._ "What is this?!" Natsume saw the mark of the Matoba Clan carved into his wrist. "You are now one of us." Natsume was speechless. He could only stare at the mark the Matoba Clan engraved it into his skin. Matoba took out a few books from the shelf. "Read this through. You have no right to say no anymore. Until you truly realize who you are, you are not allowed outside of these walls." "And you think I'll comply?" said Natsume. "Oh, you will. Soon enough. Read these and you'll understand." said Matoba as he put the pile of books in front of Natsume. "No one bothered to tell you the truth, all because the Natsume Clan once half-destroyed the world."

Natsume was piqued by Matoba's words. _What was the msytery of the Natsume Clan they say all the time? How can I be the last heir? It's impossible!_ Sighing heavily, reluctantly, Natsume picked up the first book from the pile. It said: Records of the Natsume Clan. As Natsume leafed through the records, he found names familiar. _Natsume Reiko..._ That name has appeared numerous time not only in a book, but many of the books. That name seemed very familiar, but Natsume couldn't recall where he had heard of that name. "Interested, are you?" said Matoba. He had returned and seated at his desk. Apparently, Natsume was brought to Matoba's study room upon his orders. "Intrigued by the name Natsume Reiko huh? That is not surprising." "Why?" asked Natsume. "Because, she is your family and one of the last of the Natsumes. She was _very infamous_ in the world of exorcists."

"And that is her?" Natsume glanced at the portrait picture of Natsume Reiko in the book. "Come, Natsume. You don't want that tragedy to repeat right?" said Matoba. "Why me? There are many others you can choose from." said Natsume. "Because you are from the renowned Natsume Clan." said Matoba. "Come to us, you'll find out why." Natsume, speechless, took Matoba's hand. The mark on Natsume's wrist glowed and changed its shape. "Welcome to the Matoba Clan, Natsume Takeshi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Suspicious Man.

Nishimura and the gang sighed. "Natsume...." said Sasada sadly. "Is he really gone? He was only here for few days." "He was taken by that exorcist of all things...." said Kitamoto. "Who is this Natsume you talk about here?" a man in kimono and and glasses appeared behind them. "Who are you? Visitors are required to see the principal's office." said Sasada. "You're not allowed in the classrooms." "I know the school principal really well, kid. Now, I heard you talked about Natsume just now. Is he a student of this school?"

Nishimura and the gang looked at him suspiciously. "He was, but he has been absent for the past few weeks." "Is that so..." the man glanced at the window. "Natsume loved to look at the skies too." said Kitamoto. "Natsume Takeshi huh..." muttered the man as he walked out of the classroom. "What a strange guy...." said Kitamoto. "I wonder what he is up to. Requesting for Natsume...everyone knew Natsume isn't around anymore."

After several hours, Natsume's ex schoolmates finally left the empty classroom and reached school gates. Leaning against the gates, they saw the suspicious man again. "Why are you still here? Go away!" said Nishimura. "Hmph. Even though I got news about your precious friend Natsume?" "What?" said Nishimura. "Are you sure?" "He was taken away by the exorcist, Matoba Seiji, am I right?" said the man. "And who are you?" said Sasada. "I am the enemy of the Matoba Clan to the very core, Natori Shuuichi. You have interest in taking him back. I have interest to overthrow the Matoba Clan. How about we collaborate? Isn't that a good idea?" he said.

"Natori Shuuichi...somehow it sound familiar..." said Sasada. "Oh, I am also an actor. You may have seen me many times in movies." replied Natori."Fabulous." said Kitamoto sarcastically. "Who is he?" said Nishimura. "An actors in many famous dramas," said Sasada. "And, you know a lot of Natsume?" said Nishimura. "Do you know where he is now?" "I don't, but I have a good idea where he might be taken, given that he was taken by that exorcist." replied Natori. "Why do you exorcists know so much about Natsume?!" said Sasada. "Even the damn principal didn't even tell us the truth!" "Because he is a Natsume." said Natori. "The Natsume Clan which half obliterated the world more than hundred years ago."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Natori led Natsume's ex classmates to the Matoba Residence. "Where the heck is this kind of mansion exists in this era?!" said Nishimura. "This is the Matoba Clan residence. The head is Matoba Seiji. Sound familiar?" said Natori. "Of course. The exorcist who took Natsume!" said Sasada. They crept into the backyard of the Matoba Clan's residence. An old fashioned mansion which you could never find it anymore in this era.

From the window, they saw Natsume dressed in Matoba Clan's significant kimono, was carrying books and disappeared down the hall. "Natsume is now part of the Matoba Clan." said Natori. "Why? How?" said Sasada. "Did you see his wrist? The Matoba Clan branded him." said Natori. "So, what are we going to do now?" said Kitamoto. "Storm through the front." said Natori.

Natsume glanced at the side window before he went into Matoba's study. "Was it my imagination?" he shrugged and went in. He had become one like a slave. "Wonderful, Takeshi. You're able to accomplish it in just few minutes." the head of the Matoba Clan said. Natsume scowled at him. "Whose fault this is?" Matoba chuckled. "You are truly the last heir, but too bad." He gestured Natsume to come closer. Natsume settled the books on the nearest table and walked towards Matoba. Matoba pulled Natsume and he fell into the grasps of Matoba. "You should reconsider your decisions."

"What are you talking about? You took it all away from me, didn't you?" said Natsume. Matoba stroked Natsume's chin. "Yes...and your extraordinary power...I'll manipulate all of it..." "H..." CRASH! The maid servants screamed before Natsume could answer Matoba. Matoba took Natsume by the wrist and headed towards the scene. "What is all this ruckus?" questioned Matoba.

"You finally showed up, the evil of all exorcists." said Natori. Beside him, Natsume's friends watched everything that was happening. When they saw the head of the Matoba Clan, they wanted to attack him, but they stopped when they saw Natsume right behind him. "Natsume..." they exclaimed. "Your friends, Takeshi?" Natsume could only stare at the floor. "Why, Natsume? You never contacted anyone after you disappeared!" said Sasada. "Just...go home...I know you tried to help me...but you can't. Just go home." said Natsume quietly. "What did you do to him?" said Natori. "I'm sure you did something. Spill it." "Why, you're ferocious as ever, Natori Shuuji." replied Matoba. "I did nothing. He was just interested in the books regarding the ancient Natsume Clan." "But you branded him. No one can leave the Clan with a brand scarred onto his skin." said Natori.

Natsume just stood there, his head bowed low. He was unable to do anything. "Natsume, why are you obeying them?" said Nishimura. "You don't belong there, do you?" "....the truth is, I have never told you anything. If I tell you, you'll curse me. If I don't, you come running without knowing anything. I don't know anymore!" crried Natsume. "That is why you belong here, Takeshi. No one will disturb you world of peace." said Matoba. "Bullshit." said Natori. "Hiiragi." Hiiragi appeared from nowhere and attacked Matoba. "Same as usual, Natori." replied Matoba. "So are you," said Natori. Matoba called one of his servants and they fought. The mansion shook and they bared fangs at each other's neck.

" _STOP!_ " Natsume said. Unconsciously, everyone stopped in their tracks. "What...just happened?" said Kitamoto. "Care to explain, Natsume?" Natsume fell silent. "Fascinating, Takeshi!" clapped Matoba. "I knew you had it," "I'm sorry, Seiji." apologized Natsume. "Why do you need to apologize, Natsume?! You did nothing wrong!" said Sasada. "What's going on, Matoba? Spill it!" demanded Natori. "If I'm not mstaken, the Natsume Clan are half breeds." said Hiiragi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hidden Truth.

"Half breed?" said Natori and Natsume's ex classmates. "No one knew. It was never proven true." said Natori. "The Clan was able to obliterate half of the world is no child's play." "Natsume Takeshi, who are you?" "He doesn't know much about himself. He doesn't even know Natsume Reiko!" said Matoba. "Natsume Reiko? The one that rumored that had the ability to command demons and serve under her when she was alive?" said Natori. "Yes. No one knew how she was able to gather such a strong force of army, or what was her ability was." replied Matoba.

"You have the power to command others, demons that is." said Matoba. Natsume paled. "I...How is that possible!" "Then explain what happened back there." said Matoba. "I don't know....it just happened..." mumbled Natsume. "Stop denying, child of the demon clan." said Hiiragi. "Actually, I have records of everything about the Natsume Clan." said Matoba, whipping out the book which have been hidden within his kimono. " "How....did you even know these things?! No one should have survived that, right?" said Natsume. "Did you ever heard of 'research', Takeshi?" said Matoba.

"Come to me, Natsume Takeshi. You are mine." said Matoba. Natsume, enslaved by the Matoba Clan, could only oblige. The strongest demon among all. One who has the power to command others. Reluctantly, Natsume said: Leave. None should be able to help. Pretend you never knew me. "That's right, Takeshi. You belong here." said Matoba. "You just want to lock him up." said Natori. "How could you? That's is so sick!" said Nishimura. Matoba sinister smile was etched. "Humans couldn't possibly half-destroy the world bare-handed, you know?" "You knew the Natsume Clan weren't humans?" said Natori. "Master, everyone in the demon world knew the Natsume Clan weren't humans." said Hiiragi. "Is that so?" Natori stared at Natsume. "But he looked perfectly like any other humans." "I get it you want him to stay here, but why must you lock him up to the fact that he can't even go to school?" said Sasada. "You don't understand, young lady. He only needs me by his side. All humans who think he's abnormal won't understand. No one will." said Matoba. "That's very selfish of you, Matoba." said Natori. "Aren't you the same?" replied Matoba. "Hmph. Not as much as you," replied Natori.

Natsume couldn't do anything. He belonged to the Matoba Clan. The survivor of the Natsume Clan, a kind where both sides rejects...niether here nor there, only a half in between. "Fine. We'll leave for now, but remember, Natsume Takeshi, we'll be back for you." said Natori. As Natsume's ex classmates and Natori Shuuichi left, Natsume collapsed. "Stand, Takeshi." said Matoba. "Yes..." mumbles Natsume as he scrambled to his feet. "You don't have anyone who accepts you out there. You belong here." Matoba embraced him. "Seiji....did you know I was a half?" asked Natsume quietly. "Not really. No one actually knew the truth. I had doubts, but I didn't have any evidence." replied Matoba.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Conscious 

"You were a child of a demon and human." Matoba had said. Half breeds. Those words that were thought only a myth. Never in the world anyone in their right mind that a half breed actually exists. The birth of one was nearly impossible.

"This is the records regarding the Natsume Clan." Matoba pulled out a thick, old book from one of the shelves." Natsume stared at the book. "But doesn't state the second half of the troubles of what Natsume Reiko went through," continued Matoba. "Why? Is the Natsme Clan that special? Everyone saw the Natsume Clan as a valuable thing, but we're also living things. Aren't all of us humans?" said Natsume. "The Natsume Clan was never humans, Natsume Takashi." said Matoba. Natsume's blood went cold as he said that. "What...do you mean?" "The Natsume Clan were half-breeds. You're lucky no one around you knew about it. In fact, no one knew if someone didn't look through the ancient records." said Matoba. "Yes, as you suspected, you're not human, Takashi."

"How is it possible?! If I weren't human, wouldn't I be rampaging with abnormal temper or something?" said Takashi. "You might have not noticed it, but you have." said Matoba. He leaned it and embraced Takashi. "Your voice." Natsume's insides shivered. Everyone knew everything but me, my own self? Why? Because I am a monster? Because I am inhumane? "It's not your fault, Takashi." said Matoba. "It's the world's fault. There are people who are afraid of your power, and dared not tell you the truth, in case one day you would betray them and slaughter all of them."

Takashi sighed. _Is there no place that where all parties will be able to live together in peace? Why must we fight?_ "Because you are special, Natsume Takashi. Stay here, everything will be alright." said Matoba. "Can I even trust you? Everyone around seemed to be deceiving me." said Takashi. "Takashi, wake him up. It's time to open your eyes." said Matoba. "Soon, everything will be in chaos. All will fight for your power, Takashi. You must wake him up." "True, but who is he you speak of?" said Takashi. "Look into yourself. You know it." replied Matoba.

Matoba sent one of his demonic servants to take Natsume back to his room. Natsume spent a lot of thinking on what had happened in just a few hours. Everything was a lie. Thoughts flowed into his mind and drifted off to sleep. No one was on his side. A hybrid, will always be used by the society. In his dream, for the first time, he encountered someone who looked like him who has eye slits and wings.

"Who are you?" Natsume said. That creature just turned and smiled. "Deep in your heart, you know it well, Natsume. Far much better than anyone." he had replied. "Release that power. Tell the world the Natsume Clan still lives, for we are one being. _You are me, I am you. We exist as one_."

"I am the 'demon' you, for I have been sealed by someone." the creature said. "Sealed?" Natsume was confused. "Of course. It makes no sense how you were unable to recall such important things. You even forgot your own grandmother's name." he said. "Your abilities are ferocious. One strike could shake the world. Everyone was afraid of that. They fear one day you will destroy them. Humans are like that. They just cared for themselves. Humans are the filthiest creatures you can find."

"I don't get it." said Natsume. "If I used to know these things, how did I forget all this?" "You were brainwashed." said Natsume's other half. "I couldn't do anything. I could only stand and watch while everything was happening before my eyes. Even if you forgot everything, I told myself that I will bear that burden."

"Why? You could have appeared much earlier, didn't you?" questioned Natsume. "No. I wished for you to regain yourself by your own power, but now is not the time to be leisure. Things have become very critical. You must regain your memories soon, Natsume. Open your eyes. Remember it."

As Natsume's other half said that, Natsume woke up. His words still rings within his head and consciousness. _My memories....huh._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Eliminated Clan

By the time Natsume made his bed, showered and got dressed, one of Matoba's knocked on the door. "Master is waiting for you in the dining hall." it bowed and said. Natsume nodded and walked down the staircase, the servant closing the bedroom door as Natsume walked out of the room.

"Did you sleep well, Takashi?" Matoba was sipping his coffee when Natsume entered. "Mm..." Natsume fidgeted as he saw Matoba. "Sit down, Takashi." Matoba put down his cup and took his hand. "Come," The servants then came in and served breakfast. Nanase knocked on the door. "Matoba. There is something I need you to see." she was holding some documents. "Later, Nanase." Matoba waved her away. "I'll see to it when I'm done with breakfast." Nanase bowed and left the dining hall.

Natsume had no choice but to sit on the chair Matoba had pulled out for him. "Eat. We have a long day today." Natsume glanced at Matoba. "You are already part of the clan. You still want to run away? I had said many times, didn't I? No matter where you go, half-breeds are not welcomed anywhere but here." Natsume looked at the sky sadly. "Is this our fate?" he said. "Maybe Takashi. Those who don't know anything decided the fate of your clan." replied Matoba. "If you stay here, you'll be fine."

"Ever since I was born, no one had ever been friendly to me. The world has abandoned me, was what I thought. The clan was obliterated by who?" said Natsume. "By the humans. You may not believe it, but it was the truth. The authorities who decided the Natsume Clan will pose danger to humanity in the future, must be eliminated. Assassins, hitmans, syndicates, and the worst of all, they even hired armies and warfare experts to eliminate the Natsume Clan." As Natsume listened to Matoba's story, his insides iced up. _How can humans be so cruel? Are they even humans?_

"Don't cry, Takashi. No one will try to kill you here." He kissed Natsume. "You are mine. No one shall take you away." "Why...? I am just one of the many people in the society." Natsume's tear dripped onto the tablecloth. "I knew you were still alive. The towns and cities you used to live, the people there only remembered you as 'the strange boy'. They don't understand a single thing." said Matoba.

After breakfast was over, Matoba dragged Natsume to his study. Nanase was already there waiting for them. "Where are they?" Matoba said. "In the guest room. But first, read this." Nanase handed Matoba the documents. Matoba took it and went to his desk. "Natsume, you may sit there." Natsume made his way to the nearest chair and drifted off into his thoughts.

"What is their objective?" said Matoba, after a while of silence. "The 'power' strong enough to eliminate the world." said Nanase."But there is no such power." replied Matoba. "There is, a long time ago."said Nanase. "Yes, of course. The power of the Natsume Clan."

After a while, Matoba dumped the documents with a loud thud. "Come, Takashi. We're going to meet those idiots." Natsume could only look and follow. When they stepped into the guest room, Natsume saw that 'guest' Matoba was expecting was, the clan that was known for craving for power. _The Kiria Clan._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mysterious power

"So you have come," Matoba smirked. "Of course. To the world's greatest exorcist, who is said to have such power, who wouldn't?" the guests replied. "And who is that, Master Matoba?" said one of the guests, noticing Natsume behind Matoba. "He certainly looks familiar, but I can't recall where." another replied. "Gentlemen of the Kiria Clan, please calm down. This boy right here has nothing to do with what we are about to do, so can you please be so kind as to ignore his presence?" Matoba settled himself opposite the guests. "Of course, but his identity begs our curiosity." said the leader of the clan.

"That symbol...you belong to the Kiria Clan?" said Natsume quietly. "Yes, of course, boy." replied the man next to Natsume. "Who are you?" "I...I am Natsume Takashi." replied Natsume softly. Only Matoba and the man next to him was able to hear his words. "Did you say Natsume?!" he screeched. "Calm down, Kiria Ren." said Matoba. "You've been hiding such power within your clan, Matoba?" said the Kiria Clan leader. "I never said he was the source of my clan's power. He doesn't even remember his own ancestor's name, let alone his power." said Matoba. "I don't believe you." said Ren. "Then, what do you want me to do about our deal?" said Matoba.

"Will you join our clan?" the Kiria Clan leader bowed before Natsume. "How ridiculous. What I said was the truth, but you chose not to believe. Well then, suit yourselves, but this boy is off limits." Matoba rose and left with Natsume. The guests glared at Matoba as he dragged Natsume out of the guest room together with him.

"What were they talking about?" Natsume asked. "Don't bother asking them. They only wanted your power." replied Matoba. "My power?" Natsume looked up into the sky. "Don't try to fake it, Natsume. Faking it once won't make it work twice." said Matoba. "But I don't even know how to use it. What if I have been using it unconsciously? Won't everyone will be a slave to that power then?" said Natsume. "True," said Matoba. " But you know it well." As they were staring at the sky, the tree shook. "What?" Natsume was shocked. The guests pop out from the bushes. "What are you doing there?" said Matoba. "Can you just help us by sacrificing a bit of your power?" they pleaded. "We don't have a power source," said Matoba. "Can you?" they asked Natsume.

"I don't have such power," said Natsume. "Really? Then tell me how did your clan half-obliterated the world?" they replied. They kept grabbing onto him and pulling him. Natsume's head begun ringing and started getting headaches. _Ouch! What is this pain? Ouch...._

Natsume's consciousness drifted away and his other half took over. ** _"Leave. Leave at once and never come back."_** The guests suddenly forgot their reason and walked away. "I hope they don't come back." said Matoba. "I knew you had the power, but since when did you become two beings in one body?" ** _"We were originally one, because of that incident, Natsume couldn't tell between reality and his consciousness, he forgot everything. Until now, I have all the memories he should have."_** "All because of that incident?" said Matoba.

 ** _"And you have captured him, even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. He couldn't bear to leave you alone in this mansion with only Nanase and the demons."_** said the 'demon' Natsume. "Oh?" Matoba wasn't surprised at all. " ** _Don't lie, Seiji. You knew about his feelings long ago. In fact, you used to be his childhood friend."_ ** said 'demon' Natsume. "But he forgot everything. I couldn't do anything." said Matoba. **_"He will. Bring him back to the Natsume Clan Headquarters. He is the last head. He will know what to do once he regained his memories."_**

 


End file.
